


We Lost You Again

by T_as_tu_vue_les_belle_quenouille



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mentioned Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, No Romance, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Post-Canon, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_as_tu_vue_les_belle_quenouille/pseuds/T_as_tu_vue_les_belle_quenouille
Summary: Klaus is there, high as all hell, for Five's jumps in time.Hint; it doesn't help them with life.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	We Lost You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a few months and I finally have the motivation to write it.

**The first time** they sees him, it's when they're too drunk to react, a twenty years old useless human.

It's a hot summer, passersby are walking down the street in colorful t-shirt and short grey pants.

One minute they're talking about how elf technically exist to Ben and the next they sees a blue-light-portal-kind-of-thing where Five come out of.

They thinks nothing of it, betting that it's just a another drunken hallucination, like the one they always have, before Ben point it out, making Klaus gap like a fish in surprise.

"Isn't that Five walking in front of the Chester's...?"

Before they have the time to call out Five time jump again, disappearing for good.

Klaus scramble up and start wobbly walking to the closest telephone box they can find, once they get there they search their pockets, finding just enough cents to make a call.

"Hello?" the person on the other end ask

"I saw Five time travelling just now!"

A disappointed sigh is heard before the other person answers "Klaus are you drunk again?"

"Well, yeah! How the hell are you not with all that bullshit!"

Klaus can practically hear the eyeroll "Look, as much as I want to believe Hargreeves tricked us and Five was never lost, you can't have seen him time jump."

"Diego! I'm sure I saw him, Ben can confirm it!"

The line is silent for a few seconds before the ' _click_ ' is heard and the call end.

Damnit, that didn't went well, did it.

* * *

**The second time** Klaus see Five time travel is when they're twenty-five, still a bit high, but the cold snow make it difficult to get new drugs to fulfill their stash.

This time, Klaus has a bag of chip, having been able to meet up with Diego a few hours ago and steal a few dollars.

Since that one time, five years ago, _and ain't that just ironic_ , they saw Five jump, they began to squat the place everyday, staying around the street to see if they could see their thirteen year old supposed dead brother again.

Which didn't happen for a few years before today.

Klaus see Five appearing a few meters in front of them, muttering about being 'not ready my ass'.

Klaus hear Ben audibly gasp, which reassure them, they didn't made that appearance up either.

Is he talking about that conversation they had twelve years ago? Which means it's hasn't even been a year for Five since he time travelled, if Klaus had to guess, for the kid, he had only been doing this for a few minutes or even seconds.

The Séance doesn't have the time to reach out to their sibling before said one disappear again.

He doesn't take the chance to call Diego again, remembering how bad it went last time, Diego had avoided them for a few months after his call.

So he decide to try it all on an other sibling that he knows won't directly send them to the vocal box.

"Hi?"

"Hey, it's Klaus" They tries to make it smooth, not dropping the revelation like they had last time.

"Oh, what's up" the nervousness can be heard on the Klaus' side

"I just saw Five time jump and I thought you would be interested about it."

It's silent for a few seconds, _just like Diego had done_ , before Vanya speak up "I-I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about this. Goodbye."

The line goes dead and Klaus put the phone back.

Well, it went better than with Diego, at least she told them goodbye.

* * *

**They shouldn't have** told Vanya about this, because of that and the fact they talks about Ben, they're now deemed an attention seeker, which is true sometimes, but ouch, telling that to the whole world? Not fair Vanya.

* * *

**The third time** Klaus see Five time jump, they're twenty-nine, so four years later, _ain't that ironic too?_ , all of their siblings are with them.

They were staying at their old house for dear old dad's funeral, which only ended with a huge blue portal opening in the middle of nowhere and a thirteen year old Five coming out of it.

"Is it just me or is small Five here?" Klaus ask, earning a nod from Diego, meaning that he indeed, saw Five too.

Guess all is well then.

He won't talk about the time jump with Five, he probably doesn't want it out in the open, and both Diego and Vanya might as well have forgot about it, thinking it was only some drunk though that Klaus had, which is not a fair thinking by the way.

* * *

**"Klaus"** the called one turn around

"yes?"

"Vanya wrote in her book that you saw me time jump four years ago." Klaus nods in confirmation "I was dumb back then."

Klaus nod again, which earns them a glare from five, but they can't bring themselves to feel guilty, only glaring in return.

* * *

**Five asked them to help** with something about an eye.

To which Klaus, of course, agreed to do once money was in the game.

So here they are, waiting with Five to start a blood bath.

Ben glares at their funky clothes, trying to hide his laugh.

"What, This is my nicest outfit" They whisper, hidden in the closet as Five and Vanya seem to have an important conversation

* * *

**So yes** , to say that seeing Five time jump gave them nothing is real, the only thing they earned is that nobody believes them anymore, but nobody did anyway since they talked about seeing Ben when they were sixteen.

But it gets better bit by bit, they were able to see a proud gremlin smile from Five when he destroyed that sphere on their head.

Diego and Klaus are trying to have a better sibling relationship.

Vanya is warming up to them.

Ben and Klaus have always been inseparable, so no change here.

Klaus fell in love with Dave, oh gentle and calm Dave.

Allison and Klaus sometime joke around.

They forgave Luther long ago, but they're still on their guard every time they're around him.

**So, yes, it's getting a bit better than it was before.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my fanfic is bad, but yeah, I guess I wanted to share this idea I had ;-;


End file.
